It started and ended in a bubble bath
by xoanneox
Summary: They first met each other at a bathhouse and it ended in a bathhouse. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry six: bubble bath}(Vampire AU)


Title: It started and it ended in a bubble bath

Prologue: They first met each other at a bathhouse and it ended in a bathhouse. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry six: bubble bath}(Vampire AU)

Prompt: GrayLu week day six: Bubble bath

Words: 1226

Author note : This has some mentions from things I used in the previous one-shots of the GrayLu week (^.^) I hope you like it and happy GrayLu week

 _It started and it ended in a bubble bath_

Groaning softly, Gray sat down in the bath. Leaning his head back he relaxed his position. His last mission had been a pain in the butt and Gray really needed a break. There is only so much a vampire mage can take. And a fangirl who stalks you everywhere isn't one of it. Thank God for haven Lyon who was nearby and "stole" Juvia for him for a date.

That was his chance to relax and he took it. He went to the first and the best bathhouse he could find and reserved a bubble bath for him alone. He relaxed his muscles and took deep breath, smelling a delicious sent.

Wait.

 _(There aren't supposed to be scented baths here, are there?)_

 _ **(Not that I know. Though, there is something smelly about that smell.)**_

He cracked an eye open and saw that a blonde girl, wait, a _woman_ was now sitting on the other side of _his_ bath. He had freaking reserved it and asked if he wouldn't be disturbed. They said he wouldn't and look what he has now.

"What are you doing here?" asked he.

"Taking a bath, what else?" answered she sassy. Gosh, he couldn't handle this after he had finished that bitch of a mission.

"No shit Sherlock. No I meant why yóú are here since I reserved a private bath," retorted he.

"Wow, calm down handsome. I don't know what irritated you but I'm taking a break from a long journey and I practically needed a bath so I came here to hear that there aren't any baths free but if I would pay that girl a bit more there would be a bath free. So I did," explained she.

Lucy walked down the street, thinking about what she was planning to do. That boy from earlier had smelled faintly like a vampire but she knew that here many vampires are so he could have been bitten. Still, she suspected him since she didn't see any bite marks.

Walking into a restaurant a smell hit her nose.

 _(O gosh. You've got to be kidding me.)_

 _ **(They clearly aren't. He is there and there are many of them here. It's simple to say that he is it. )**_

Even before she could walk a step further a man with dark hair walked to her. "Lucy, _dear_ , what are you doing here? I thought I said that you shouldn't do those missions anymore," hissed he so softly that only she could hear it.

"Calm down, _honey_ , but they practically made it so that I couldn't refuse them," said Lucy. They looked together at the boy she met in the baths earlier. She hated the fact that he couldn't remember her only because she did something so stupid.

"They promised you that they would give my son his memories back, didn't they?"

"Yes they did. They said that if I could bring that and him with me, they would bring back his memory."

"You aren't possibly believing that, are you?" asked the older man.

"Nope, I'm not. The only problem is what do I do now? I mean, Zeref has his tabs on my by commanding my father and the houses, most of my old friends have taken his side or are death. The only one I practically have is him and I won't lose him to the houses or Zeref," explained she. Silver, the man she was talking to was the father of the man she met before, Gray. And he knew what she had to do.

"Oh _dear_ , I think he noticed our glances. It's time for me to go, it's a wonder that the council hasn't discovered me yet," and with that he departed. But not before leaving a little yellow note in her hands.

 _The first of the nest month, midnight, where the moon shines from under the water. They asked for you. Take the keys with you. And they have to BEHAVE._

She read it and then cut it into bits. Alright. If she couldn't have him, nobody could have him. She had been his mate in the past but now his memories of her weren't there anymore she wasn't his mate anymore either. It was all Zeref's fault…

 _*une flashback*_

" _Gray, what are we doing her?" asked a nervous Lucy. "We just need to get that key and then we will be out of here," explained Gray. Lucy halted. "You didn't say that when we got here. You said there was something from you there. We can't risk our lives for something we don't know anything about it. There is a possibility that it doesn't even exist!" Lucy started to talk louder. This was a too big risk for such a thing she could use._

" _Calm down Lucy!" said Gray. Lucy could hear that he was irritated by her tantrum but she couldn't care for a moment. "I can't calm down! We aren't going to risk if-," but it was too late. They were discovered._

 _And then it had all happened too fast for Lucy. Since she was a vampire that many sought including Zeref they were taken to jail until further notice. Because everyone knew that you couldn't get any out of Lucy and you couldn't take away her memories to read them for some reason she wasn't any use from them. Trust me, so many had tried already but none succeeded. And since they knew Gray wouldn't say anything, (he wasn't the most unknown vampire either, being the son of one of the Fairy Tail leaders), there was only one choice: take away his memories. They succeeded in doing that, but if you wanted to read someone's memory that person has to be there too._

 _That was the problem. Lucy had escaped with Gray, leaving his memories worthless. But since he couldn't remember him either she had to leave him because she couldn't explain all to him. There were to many things that were too dangerous to tell to him with the possibility that he didn't know to who he was supposed to be loyal. There was only one thing she could do: send him to Ur._

 _And so she did._

 _*le end of the flashback*_

…because it was him who captured them. And now she could only do one thing more.

A few days later Gray sat once again in a bath, probably his last one before he would go back to Ur. He would _thank_ her for that nice mission too. A splash was heard. He groaned. This couldn't be true. He did exact the same thing as last time; he cracked open an eye and saw the blonde woman with two glasses of wine.

"What are you doing here again?" asked he.

"The baths were once again full and the receptionist could use a little tip" was her excuse.

"And the wine?"

"Just for fun," and she gave one to him.

He drank it in one pull and then asked: "What did you put into it?"

It was too delicious for a normal wine. "You're still as alert as ever. Good bye, I love you."

 _ **(God damn it. We are so stupid.)**_

And with that his world was black before he could even ask what his inner monster referred to.

 _ **The end**_

(And it's a wrap! I hope you liked it. You could see this as a sequel from "Your memories will carry on" but you don't have to read that.

And:

\- I do not, under any circumstances, own fairy tail. It's all Mashima-sama's.)


End file.
